Reinste Vampir
by Rizen-AngelzDeath
Summary: Kagome is Kain Akatsuki's little sister, she is asked by Chairman Cross and Sesshomaru to attend Cross Academy to help with the co-existence between humans and vampires. What no one but her brother knows is that she is a miko vampire due to her mother's ancestry. She will change the world of the vampires in a way no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

The InuTachi stood in the clearing looking at the damage left by the final battle with Naraku and hordes of demons. They all looked exhausted and beat up but relieved to final be done with Naraku and his incarnations. They all turned to watch Kagome pick up the jewel and merge the two halves together. The moment both halves of the Shikon were merged the well and Kagome were pulled into a void. In the void made by the Shikon; Kagome floated aimlessly as the Jewel taunted her and promised her many things trying to get her to wish on it and to bring down her moral. While outside the void both the Inutachi and Kagome's family were upset at the situation and wondering if Kagome would be fine.

Kaede and Miroku had explained that Kagome was inside a void similar to the powers of Meido Zangetsuha. With that knowledge Inuyasha rip open his own void and was able to find Kagome. In the moment he found Kagome; she was losing hope; when he showed up Kagome gained strength from him and made the wish for the jewel to disappear forever. When the wish was made the well in the past and future reappeared in a stream of light. Kagome and Inuyasha appear in the future where Kagome when then sealed off from Inuyasha and the past.

After being sealed on her side of the well Kagome went back to her normal teenage life. She graduated middle school with top scores. After her graduation she was returning home when she felt a dark aura coming from the shrine. She ran the rest of the way to her home. What she found made her heart clench. Her mother was in the arms of an older male with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was just finishing drinking her mother's blood when Kagome fired an arrow full of reiki at him. He released her mother and disappeared. She found her grandfather's body already paled and cold. She ran to her mother just as she was taking her last breaths. In those last breaths she managed to tell her daughter that Souta was hiding under her bed.

Kagome ran up the stairs and went to her mother's room calling out for Souta. Souta crawled out from under the bed with tears in his eyes. He looked at his sister and ran into her arms crying and chocking out what happened before she returned. He told her he could hear their mother's pleas and how he was scared he'd be next. Kagome just held him tight with her own tears trailing down her cheeks. She told him to pack a suitcase while she called to police. Kagome released him and he went to his room while she went downstairs and grabbed to phone dialing the police and telling them her grandfather and mother were just killed. She then went back upstairs after hanging up the phone and started packing her own bags.

When the police came, Kagome and Souta gave their statements. Of course Kagome left out a few details about the vampire nature and that she shot an arrow at the suspect. She was just finishing talking to the police when she felt a demonic presence that felt familiar. She looked to the stairs and saw a man with brown hair and greens eyes crest the top of the stairs. She recognized him immediately even without the demonic features. The man was her little kit Shippo. The police told her they didn't need to ask any more questions and if she had a relative she could stay with. In that moment Shippo spoke up and said that they'd be staying with him as it was a request from their mother. The police ask for his name and number just in case they needed to ask more questions. After handing over the information he told Souta and Kagome to pack their bags. They pulled their bags from the inside the doorway and walked over to Shippo who led them back down the stairs and to a sleek black convertible.

After putting their bags in the trunk they got in the car and Shippo drove them to an expensive looking restaurant. He parked the car and they walked to the hostess desk. Shippo said they had a reservation under Sesshomaru Taisho. They hostess lead them to the VIP room where Sesshomaru was already sitting there waiting for them. After the hostess left Sesshomaru explained to them what was going to happen and what he expected from them both. For Kagome she was going to be trained so she can protect herself and have full control over her miko abilities. For Souta he was going to be trained with martial arts so he can have better endurance and the ability to take care of himself when he goes to school.

After eating and paying for the meal they left to head towards Sesshomaru's mansion. Once at the mansion they were met by Kouga, Ayame, and Souten who all survived through the five hundred years just to see Kagome again. They each gave her a hug and told her how glad they are that she is okay. After getting settled in she sat down to talk to Sesshomaru about how her training will go down. Sesshomaru will be teaching her sword skills and meditation, Kouga and Ayame will teach her hand to hand, Souten will teach her throwing weapons and whips, and Shippou will teach her how to use her miko abilities in different ways such as illusions, barriers, energy weapons, and how to better control them. After learning her training schedule she went to bed to get a good rest.

Kagome trained for three months and got much better with her powers. She got better endurance so she can now keep up with demons. After completing her training Kagome sat down with her demon friends and brother Souta and told them about her father, half brother Kain, and that she is a miko vampire of Aristocrat status. She told them that her father was someone her mother met when Souta's father and her mother where in the middle of a huge disagreement. In her moment of vulnerability and doubt about her marriage she slept with her father. Her father turned out to be an aristocrat vampire. She told them she believes it was her mother's ancestry of monks and mikos that made her a full vampire instead of just half vampire and half human. She told them that her mother hid her vampire nature. Her powers and appearance of her vampire nature returned to her after her training was done due to Sesshomaru adopting her into his family.

After telling her history she returned to her room and slept. She had learned from Sesshomaru that he got a call from an acquaintance of his named Kaien Cross asking he could send someone to attend his school Cross Academy to help with the idea of Co – existence between the races. Sesshomaru agreed and told Kagome that she'll attend the academy as a night class student to observe the vampires and humans and how they interact with each other. From there she can do what she thinks is best to help with Kaien ideals.

The next morning Kagome packed her bags and went down to the dining hall to eat breakfast. She ate then left to go do her daily routine. After she was done she went to say goodbye to her little brother Souta and tell him to behave for Sesshomaru and the others. After she finished her goodbyes with her demonic friends she climbed into the limo Sesshomaru was in and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

As the limo reached the gates to Cross Academy several students turned to see who'd exit the vehicle. When Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo many of the students gasped at their beauty. As Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped through the gates they were met by Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. "Chairman Cross is expecting you both. Please follow us so we may take you to him." Yuki explained as she turned to lead them to the Chairman's office. Zero just scowled and took up the rear as they followed Yuki.

As they made it to the Chairman's office they knocked and waited for permission to enter. They entered the office to be greeted Kaien Cross. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down in the chairs before Kaien's desk. Kaien dismissed Yuki and Zero telling them to wait outside the door, and then he turned his attention back to his guests. "I've been told by Sesshomaru that you'll be part of the night class. He has explained your situation to me. Now I need to ask you a question. You know my ideals for co-existence between the races correct?" Kagome nods to what Kaien asked. Kaien smiles and hands her the night class uniform. "Then I ask for your help because you've co-existed with humans and demons before. Maybe with your help the idea of co-existence will be achieved." Kaien smiles when he sees Kagome nod in agreement to his request.

Kaien called Yuki and Zero back into the room and asked them to show Kagome to the Moon Dorms. Kagome picked up her uniform, bid Sesshomaru farewell then left with Yuki and Zero. As they walked to the moon dorms Yuki explained a bit about what to expect from the day class boys and girls when it was time for the night class to go to class. Kagome was looking at the scenery and listening to Yuki talk about those in the night class. They soon came upon the moon dorms where Yuki opened the door and stepped in with Zero and Kagome behind her.

They settled just inside the door as they noticed most of the night class relaxing on the couches. One of the night class students stood and made his way over to them. "Welcome Yuki, Zero, may I ask why you're here at this time?" He asked them with a smile. "We came to introduce a new night class student Takuma." Yuki explained while pulling Kagome to the front. Kagome smiled and bowed to show respect before she straightened up. "Hello Takuma, I'm Kagome Higurashi Taisho it is very nice to meet you." Takuma smiled and decided to introduce the night class members to her.

"The one with the mahogany hair and grey blue eyes is Shiki Senri. Next to him with the pigtails and blue eyes is Rima Toya. After Rima comes Aido Hanabusa with the blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Next to him is his cousins Kain Akatsuki with the burnt orange eyes and orange hair. These two are often known by their nicknames the day class gave them. Kain is 'Wild' while his cousin Aido is 'Idol'. By the stairs is Ruka Souen with the light brown hair and dark brown eyes. There are two others I will introduce to you later as they are not here right at the moment. To properly introduce myself I'm Takuma Ichijou it is a pleasure to meet you Kagome." While the introductions happened Yuki and Zero had left back to the chairman's office.

After the introductions were done Takuma took Kagome to her room. While in her room alone Kagome's thoughts turned to her half brother Kain who didn't recognize her even after hearing her name. She was saddened but understood that it had been awhile since the two of them had seen each other. She decided to unpack to take her mind off of her brother. Opening her suitcases she removed her clothes and started putting them away inside of the four drawer dresser and the wardrobe in the room. Pants, shirts, dresses, and her uniform were hung in the wardrobe. Socks, undergarments, skirts, shorts, nightgowns, and pajamas were put into the drawers of her dresser. Her cosmetics and bathroom supplies were placed in the bathroom that is joined to her room. From there she placed her scrunches, brushes, combs, and other hair accessories on the vanity table by the desk in her room.

After finishing with the first suitcase she returned to the second suitcase. This suitcase was fairly large due to the fact it held her weapons that she received after she completed her training. She decided to place her two swords she received from Sesshomaru, her naginata she received from Kouga, and her bow and quiver of arrows she received from Shippo in her wardrobe being careful not to tear her clothes with the naginata. She returned to the suitcase and grabbed the daggers and senbons she received from Ayame to place them into her dresser with her undergarments. After she finished unpacking she shoved both the empty suitcases under her bed. She sighed looking around her room before deciding to go downstairs to see about some food.

Kagome started down the stairs and noticed there were two more people in the room with the others she was introduced to before. Takuma noticed her before the others and smiled at her. "Kagome I'd like to introduce you to Kaname Kuran the dorm head and his bodyguard Seiren." He introduced while motioning with his hand to a handsome man with brown hair and reddish brown eyes then to a woman with silver almost violet hair and eyes. Kagome bowed out of respect to the two. Kaname gave a nod and motioned for her to take the empty seat by Takuma. She obeyed and sat down and waited for him to speak. "I heard from Chairman Cross that you are the little sister to Sesshomaru Taisho. I also heard from him that your half brother comes to this school and is part of the night class." Kaname watched as Kagome frowned in response to his statement. "Yes but he hasn't recognized me as I am now. After all it has been six years since he has last seen me. My looks have changed from what he remembers." Kaname recognized the sad tone to her voice and let the topic drop.

After the conversation dropped Kagome stood up and politely excused herself to the kitchen to grab a snack. Entering the kitchen she went to one of the cupboards and opened it to see some cereal boxes. She took down one of the boxes and grabbed a bowl and spoon. She set the three items in her hands down on the table and went to grab the milk from the fridge. After she got the necessary items she fixed herself and bowl and ate her food in silence.

After she finished her food she went back out to the sitting room and went over to Takuma. "Hey Takuma, can you show me around the campus? That is if it isn't too much trouble for you." Takuma stood with a smile and politely excused himself from the others. He and Kagome left out the dorms and started on their tour. Takuma started the tour with telling Kagome about the gate keeper to the moon dorms. After introducing her to the gate keeper they left down the same path they would take to class. He pointed out the Chairman's house letting her know that sometimes Yuki and Zero stayed there even though they have dorm rooms in the day class dorms. From there he pointed out the day class dorms as they came upon them. After showing Kagome around outside they decided to head inside the building that classes take place in. He showed her the classroom that they had their classes in. He told her about the teachers and what they learn. After showing her the campus they headed to the town so that he could show her the local hang outs.

Once they reached the town he pointed out the individual building and what they were. He showed her the orphanage, they bakery, the clothing store that also sold accessories, than he showed her the different restaurants. After he finished showing her the different shops and the library he made a suggestion to go to the café to sit and talk and to have a dessert. They entered the café and were shown to a table. They ordered a few items off the menu and watched the waitress walk away to hand the order to the chef. "So I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between you and Kaname earlier. I didn't know you have a brother that is part of the night class." Kagome turned her attention back to Takuma at that. "Yes Kain Akatsuki my half brother comes to this school. I was ten years old the last time I saw him. I've changed a lot in the past six years. I also go by my mother's maiden name and Tashio which is Sesshomaru last name. He probably didn't recognize me otherwise he would have said something during the introductions." She looked down and sighed. Takuma looked at her in understanding. "I'm sorry he didn't recognize you. Maybe you can talk to him about it." Kagome gave a nod and looked up as the waitress came back with their order. They ate in silence for the rest of the time. They paid and decided to head back to the dorms to get ready for class.

They made it back to the dorm just as it was getting dark. Kagome went straight to her room to shower and get ready for class. After showering and drying herself off she grabbed her undergarments and put them on then she put her uniform on after that and patted the skirt down to straighten it. After that she went over to her vanity table and brushed out her hair then put it up into a high ponytail. After her hair was out of the way she applied a light amount of makeup to her eyes and lips. After finishing with the longer preparations she put her knee high white socks on then slipped her feet into the shoes. After checking herself over in the full body length mirror in her room she headed down the stairs and stood next to Takuma as everyone got ready to head for class.

After exiting the dorms and making their way to the gates they all heard Yuki shouting out for the girls to get back. The gates opened and the night class made their way through. Aido was up front shamelessly flirting with the girls that were still squealing. Following him was Kain who didn't acknowledge the girls. After Kain came Ruka, whom Kagome already deemed a snob. She seemed to have a green monster on her shoulder known better as jealousy. Following was Takuma and Kagome who were taking about their hobbies, likes, and dislikes. After them came Kaname with his shadow Seiren. Bringing up the rear were Shiki and Rima. Kagome already liked Rima and Shiki due to their laid back attitudes and because they shared some pocky.

After making their way through the squealing girls they made it to class and took their seats. Shortly after taking their seats the teacher came in. The teacher looked strict; he looked like he'd take no nonsense from his students. The teacher looked at his students till he saw a new face. "I see we have a new student. What is your name girl?" Kagome sighed and introduced herself politely. "My name is Kagome Higurashi Tashio sir." She received a nod in acknowledgement. After the introduction the class started. They were covering the different classes of vampires. Purebloods were the top of the pyramid; they held the most power and influence over the other vampires. Next in the pyramid were the aristocrats and level B vampires. These vampires had influence but didn't make the decisions. They acted mostly as followers with the strength to fight and protect the pureblood they are loyal to. After them came the level C, often seen as servants to the aristocrats. After the level C's came the level D's. Level D's were humans that were changed by a pureblood. They remain level D if they drink the blood of the pureblood that changed them. If they don't drink the purebloods blood in time they succumb to their basic instincts. This brings us to the last in the pyramid, the level E's. The level E's are the vampires that have become beasts essentially. They have succumbed to their basic instincts. They kill, hunt, and drink the blood of humans without a conscious thought to what they are doing. They level E's are often hunted and killed by the level B's and aristocrats.

After learning of the classes of vampires the teacher gave them the rest of class to do whatever they wanted after reminding them that next class they will be learning about the vampire council. After the vampire history class the rest of Kagome's classes went by quickly without issues. After classes were out she and the rest of the vampires returned to the dorm. Kagome went to the kitchen to eat. After she was done eating she went to her room and started on the assignments her teachers gave her. A little over two hours later after finishing her assignments she retired to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kagome's appearance changed after she was adopted into Sesshomaru's family. She now has silver streaks in her hair and golden specks in her blue eyes. **

**Also Kagome is going to be paired with Zero and Shiki. **

Waking up just as the sun started to rise caused Kagome to sigh. She hasn't been able to sleep in since her travels in the past due to Inuyasha's constant hounding. She got up and stretched out her stiff muscles. She walked to her bathroom and did her daily routine of a shower, brushing her teeth, drying off which includes blow drying her hair, and cleaning her ears. After finishing up in her bathroom she returned to her bedroom and picked out an outfit for a day out to the town. Getting dressed and putting her hair up in a cute braid she headed out of her room and to the kitchen to get breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen to see Takuma, Shiki, and Kain currently sitting at a table eating what looked like eggs, bacon, and some toast. Kagome went and grabbed herself a plate of the still warm eggs and bacon. She put two slices of wheat bread into the toaster to toast. She grabbed some orange marmalade and spread that on the hot toast then she took the seat across from Shiki and next to Kain. Kagome ate in silence while listening to the conversation currently happening between Shiki and Takuma. Takuma looked up and met Kagome's eyes; he gave a discreet nod toward Kain. Kagome shook her head knowing Takuma was asking if she'd told Kain about who she was. Kagome stood up to put her plate in the sink. She left the kitchen heading to the doors of the dorm.

After leaving the moon dorms Kagome made her way to town. The walk from the dorms to the town takes around thirty minutes to an hour depending on the route. Kagome took the shorter route through the forest. Kagome was enjoying the scenery of the forest when she heard a twig snap. She took out her hidden dagger and faced the direction the noise came from. A level E came out and lunged at Kagome who spun out of the way and stab her dagger into the back of the vampire's knee. The vampire howled in pain and in that moment of vulnerability Kagome shot it with an arrow charged with her priestess powers using a bow that she made from her priestess powers. After called back her powers and the bow disappeared she continued on her way to the town.

Making it to town Kagome went into the library to check out a few books. Kagome chose Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Othello' and went to the check out. After checking out the books she left and went to the clothing store to get more undergarments and a few formal dresses for gatherings. After purchasing the rest of the things she needed to get she decided to go to the café her and Takuma had visited before. Sitting down in the café she ordered a caramel mocha and a chocolate caramel cake for indulgence. The waitress came back with her drink and cake and then left to take some more orders or to refill some drinks. Shortly after getting her cake and drink Aido stepped into the café and noticed her. He came over to sit with her ordering his own treats. Aido wasn't going to be silent liked Kagome was hoping he'd be. "It is a lovely surprise to see you here at this café Kagome." Kagome sighed and gave a small smile. "I like the cakes they have here. Takuma and I came here when he was showing me around yesterday." Aido nodded and smiled at the waitress as she returned with his drink and tiramisu. They spent the rest of their time in the café in companionable silence. After they finished eating they paid and made their way back to the academy.

They made it back to the academy without any hassle. As soon as they made it inside of the moon dorms Kagome went to her room to re check all her assignments to make sure she finished them. Checking over the assignments she noticed an essay question that she missed for her English assignment and sighed. She sat down and read the essay question. 'Write a review about a novel of your choice. What you believe will happen and what you'd like to see happen. Talk about the literature and how it pulls you into the story of events.' She smiled and pulled out 'Othello' one of Shakespeare's tragedies. She set down and got to work on the assignment staying focused on what she'd read while at the café and what she already knew from the brief story summary on the back of the book.

After an hour of working on the assignment she had four and a half pages completed. She looked at the clock and saw the time. She got up and pulled her uniform out of the wardrobe and laid it out on her bed with the knee high white socks. She took off her outfit that she'd worn for most of the day and started to put on her uniform. After getting her shoes on and straightening her uniform she sat down at her vanity table and put her hair into a braid. She sighed and applied light eye shadow and lip gloss. After finishing getting ready she grabbed her assignments and placed them neatly in her bag. She left her room and met the others down by the doors to the dorms.

Waiting at the gates with the others caused Kagome to sigh when she heard the screams from the day class girls. She raised a hand to her face and massaged her temples due to the throbbing headache the screams were causing. Takuma looked at her worriedly wondering if she'd be okay. "Are you going to be okay Kagome?" Kagome gave Takuma a smile and nodded noticing that he still had a worried look. "I'll be fine once we get to class where we'll be away from screaming girls." Takuma gave a nod and a quiet chuckle to that. They watched the gates open and started forward through the throngs of girls. Making it to the school building caused Kagome to sigh in relief.

As soon as they were settled in the classroom the teacher came in asking for the assignments he'd handed out to be brought up front and turned in. After turning in the assignments the teacher started the lesson about the vampire council. "The vampire council better known as the 'Council of Elders' were tasked with the protection of the pureblood families still alive. They have a great deal amount of control in vampire society. There are many aristocrat families that support the council. Just to name a couple, there are Shiki and Ichijou families that support the council. In fact the current head of the council is Asato Ichijou who is the grandfather to Takuma. So that is a general understanding of the council now you have the rest of the period to do whatever you desire." The teacher moved to his desk to grade papers while the students did what they wanted.

After the first class the rest of Kagome's classes went by quick. She also learned that the essay question for the assignment in English class wasn't due till tomorrow which caused her to breathe a sigh of relief. After getting back to the dorms she went straight to her room and started to work on her assignments which included finishing her essay about 'Othello'. After finishing her assignments she looked at her clock and saw she'd been working on assignments for nearly two hours. She stood up and got undressed down to only her lacy panties then she put on a nightgown and crawled into bed turning off the lights and falling to sleep rather easily.

Waking up at dawn Kagome rolled over in her bed and sighed. She sat up and stretched hearing a few pops as she twisted her upper body to alleviate the stiffness in her back. After getting the stiffness out of her back she swung her legs off her bed and stood up heading to her bathroom to get a shower. She took fifteen to twenty minutes in her shower most of the time spent on her knee length her. After finishing the shower and taking the time to dry off both her body and hair she got dressed into a white sundress with blue flower patterns and heeled sandals with ribbons that tie around her shin. After she was dressed she adjusted the straps on her bra to make it a bit more comfortable. She sat down at her vanity to comb out her hair and curl the ends.

After she was done getting ready for the day she grabbed the library's book 'Othello' and left her room. She decided to stay in the dorms today and read 'Othello'. She sat down on one of the couches in the lounging room. She had just sat down when Takuma and Shiki joined her sitting on the couch across from the one she was on. Takuma read his manga while Kagome was reading her novel and Shiki just laid his head on Takuma's shoulder resting his eyes but not succumbing to sleep. The silence was nice but Takuma didn't let it last. "So Kagome are you going to sit down with Kain and tell him who you are? Are you going to tell him that you're his sister that he hasn't seen in six years?" Kagome looked up at that question and sighed. "Honestly I don't know. I don't want to upset him or put more trouble onto him as Aido is enough to hassle for anyone." Takuma frowned at that but understood where she was coming from having dealt with Aido for awhile now. What neither of them realized was that Kain was standing at the top of the stairs hidden from view and had heard their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I got caught up with watching the Olympics and helping my mother garden. That is the reason I was so slow with getting this chapter out. Also I've been sick and so has my brother who is my Beta.**

**Also Kagome won't remember that Valentine's Day is coming up so she'll have no clue what is going on and she'll be surprised. The Night Class and Zero confrontation happens during the break they get between classes so that I can have a moment happen between Kagome and Zero later to help with their romance. I'm still working on the Shiki part in the romance. Of course Shiki and Zero won't have romantic feelings for each other; they'll just have them for Kagome. Also Kaname's character will be a tad bit colder to others and that will help with later chapters. **

Kain turned and left after the conversation turned silent. He returned to his and Aidou's room to process what he had just learned. He didn't know how to broach the subject with Kagome. He didn't want her thinking she was just a burden to him nor did he want to hurt her feelings anymore than he already had. He just needed to think about how to go about making things up to her so that they could talk about how the past six years of their lives have been.

With Kagome, Takuma, and Shiki everything was silent. Kagome had returned to reading 'Othello' and Takuma had also gone back to reading and being a pillow to Shiki. Kagome wasn't concentrated on her book; instead she was caught up in her thoughts. She was thinking about the different possible outcomes that could come with her telling Kain that she was his sister. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice when Takuma stood up and made his way up the stairs, nor did she notice when Rima joined her and Shiki in the lounge room. She was however pulled from her thoughts when Rima pulled out a new package of pocky and opened it handing over a stick to Shiki and taking one herself. Rima offered one to Kagome and she gladly accepted the strawberry covered pocky. After the pocky was put away Rima reminded Shiki that they had a photo shoot to get to. Kagome watched the two of them leave.

After Shiki and Rima left, Kagome decided to grab something to eat. She stood up, leaving her book on the side table next to the couch she had been sitting on, and made her way to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, she pulled out the ingredients she'd need to make pizza. She had made a ball of pizza dough yesterday and placed it in a nice warm spot to poof overnight. She retrieved a large pot in order to make her homemade marinara sauce. While the marinara was cooking, she formed the pizza dough into an eighteen inch, thin crust placing it onto a pan made specifically for pizzas. After forming the crust, she pulled out the mozzarella cheese so that she could shred it. Once she finished shredding the cheese, she scooped out some marinara and placed it in the center of the formed crust using the back of a spoon to spread it around evenly. After the sauce was spread, she sprinkled the cheese on making sure to get it as even as possible. Once her pizza was ready to be cooked, she placed it into a preheated oven at four hundred degrees for sixteen to eighteen minutes.

While waiting for her pizza to finish cooking, she made a salad using baby arugula and a homemade vinaigrette. She took the salad and a pitcher of juice to the table. When the timer went beep she pulled the pizza out of the oven, being careful not to burn herself, and removed the pizza from the pan and placed it onto a wooden board. Afterwards, she took it to the table after using a pizza cutter to cut it into ten even slices. Soon after getting all the food onto the table, Kaname, Takuma, Aidou, Kain, and Ruka came into the kitchen to get some food. Kagome grabbed herself a slice, a bit of salad, and a glass of juice after the others got their food. She noticed that Ruka only took a bit of salad and stayed away from the pizza. After everyone got their food they sat down at the table and ate in silence.

After Kagome finished eating she stood up and took her plate and cup to the sink and cleaned them with soap and water. Once she got her plate and cup cleaned and set to dry, she left the kitchen and headed back to her room, grabbing her book on the way. Once in her room, she pulled her uniform out of her wardrobe and placed it neatly on her bed. Stepping away from her uniform she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face to refresh herself. When she was done she moved to her vanity table and put on some light silver eye shadow and some pink lip gloss. Taking a look at herself in her mirror she undressed and put her uniform on and patted the wrinkles out. After straightening her uniform, she grabbed the curling cream she'd set on her vanity and squirted some into her hands and took the ends of her hair and started to scrunch them up making messy curls. After finishing her work she went into her bathroom and washed the cream from her hands. After completing her work she gathered her assignments and placed them into her bag. Once she made sure she had everything, she stepped into her shoes and left her room.

Kagome and the others (which now included Shiki and Rima who'd returned from their photo shoot) were walking to the gates when Kagome heard Yuki shouting at the girls about having to wait until tomorrow to hand out their chocolates. After the shout, she could only assume that the girls persisted because the next thing she heard was Zero threatening to cancel the event tomorrow. After hearing that, the gates opened for the night class to walk through. When Aidou and Kain stepped through, the girls immediately charged to Aidou to respond to his shameless flirting. She noticed that Yuki had been knocked down when the girls charged. She was about to go help Yuki up when she noticed Kaname was already helping her up. After he helped her up and made sure she was okay, he turned away from her and made his way to Zero. Stopping in front of Zero he leveled him with a calculating look. "How have you been feeling Kiryu? How are you doing with your control?" Zero's eyes widened at the question, then they narrowed and a scowl formed at the underlining insult. "I'll take you on any day, any time Kuran." Zero called to Kaname as he was walking away. This challenge caused the night class to tense and Ruka and Aidou to bristle. Kagome knew there was going to be trouble due to Zero's response to Kuran's inquiry.

While sitting in class, Kagome could tell that Aidou and Ruka were itching to put Zero in his place for the insult to their leader. She sighed and chanced a look back at Kaname, finding him reading calmly. When they were given their break, she watched as Aidou and Ruka stood up with Kain following to keep Aidou from over reacting and a few others chose to follow their lead. She stood up and looked behind her only to notice that Kaname was watching her. "You do know that they follow your lead Kaname. If you'd told them that you hadn't taken the challenge seriously and you were just brushing it off, then they'd back off. They wouldn't be acting on this foolish, misplaced anger." After Kagome said her peace to Kaname, she exited the classroom and made her way to where the others were. She came upon the scene of a frozen fountain and Zero with his 'Blood Rose' out. She listened to Aidou tell Zero how they weren't going to let the insult to their leader go.

After listening for awhile Kagome had enough of this foolishness. She made her way towards Aidou and Ruka. After she was standing directly behind the two of them she placed a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed with the added strength from her demon adoption. The shock of the pain brought Aidou and Ruka to their knees. "That is enough from you two! If Kaname isn't here himself to answer to the challenge, then you should have trusted him when he made the decision to brush it off as nothing. By being here, you are disrespecting him and his decision." Kagome made sure to make the disgust she felt at their actions noticeable when she was scolding them. She released them from her tight grip just as Kaname, Seiren, and Takuma came through the cover of the trees. Kaname looked to Zero and frowned when he pointed the 'Bloody Rose' at him. He chose to ignore it and turned to Ruka and Aidou, giving them both a stern look. "I want you two and the others to return to class. Don't ever take such actions again." He used a stern, authoritative voice and watched as Aidou, Ruka, Kain, and the others made their way back to class. Kagome joined them after glancing at Zero one last time to make sure he was okay.

As Kagome came upon the class, she heard Aidou whining about the pain in his shoulder. Kagome sighed in annoyance and opened the door to the class to walk in. As she entered the class she was greeted with a glare from Ruka and the nervous glances of Aidou. Kagome ignored both of them and walked to her seat and sat down. Shortly after sitting down, Kaname, Takuma, and Seiren walked in and took their seats. The classes went by quick after the incident during break.

Once the last class had let out, everyone returned to the dorms. "Kagome, I'd like to speak to you." Kaname said as he headed up the stairs to his room expecting Kagome to follow, which she did. Once in Kaname's room, Kagome took the seat across from him in front of the chess board. Kaname watched her as she took a seat. "I want to know how it is you're unable to be influenced by purebloods. I also want to know how you got the strength to bruise Aidou and Ruka." Kaname stated but Kagome wasn't fooled; she knew he was demanding answers. Kagome sighed and knew she was going to have to tell Sesshomaru about this. "I would like for the things said in this room to be kept secret." At Kaname's nod, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm a miko vampire due to my father being a vampire and my mother coming from a long line of monks and mikos. I don't have an ability from my vampire blood like Kain and Aidou. I get my powers from my miko side. I was adopted into Sesshomaru Tashio's family through a blood bond that caused a few changes to occur. My hair got silver streaks and my eyes gained golden specks. My strength and speed increased and I had to be trained by Sesshomaru to better control the strength and speed I use. My senses became sharper and more defined. I could hear things from farther distances, smell the natural scents of those around me, and I could see things in a clearer sense. I also don't need blood as much as a normal vampire would thanks to my miko side." After the explanation was given Kaname excused Kagome from his room.

Kagome went straight to her room after her talk with Kaname. She sat down at her desk and worked on the assignments she got from her teachers. She took her time on her assignments in order to get her answers correct. After completing the assignments she put them off to the side of her desk and pulled out a blank sheet of paper in order to write a letter to Sesshomaru. She put everything that has been happening and the talk with Kaname into the letter and signed and printed her name at the bottom because Sesshomaru liked the formality of it. After completing the letter, she neatly folded it and placed it into a white envelope with Sesshomaru's address clearly written on it. After sealing the envelope, she put it to the side with her assignments so she'd remember to take it with her tomorrow when she went to town so she could mail it. She stood up and made her way out of her room and to the entrance of the dorms. Once she left the dorms she searched out Zero's presence in order to speak to him. She found him in the stables sitting down on a barrel of hay. "You look upset about something Zero. Your mood wouldn't happen to have something to do with Yuki would it?" Zero looked at her and scowled. "It's none of your business vampire." Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Zero not all vampires are like the one that hurt you. I could help you if you'd only change your outlook on things." Zero glared at her and pulled his 'Bloody Rose' from its holster. "What do you know about what happened to me?! You're just like the rest of those blood sucking monsters!" Kagome didn't tense nor did she feel threatened by the gun. "Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you." Zero said as he lowered the gun and turned his back on her and walked off. Kagome watched him go before she turned to head back to her dorm.


End file.
